¿Estar Enamorado es?
by Mst'D
Summary: Si alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría enamorado de ella, me hubiera reído en su cara y le hubiera dicho que estaba loco o algo así. (Breve Oldrivalshipping)


Un Problema Existencial.

El lugar es tranquilo, endemoniadamente tranquilo. Eso es lo que pienso cada mañana al llegar a este lugar. Pero sin dudarlo estos minutos que tengo de tranquilidad los aprecio demasiado.

El problema es que, actualmente no llegan muchos retadores y eso me da mucho tiempo libre. Es por eso que mi cabeza me lleva de un lugar a otro... Tengo un problema existencial y se llama Blue.

La primera vez que la conocí ella llevaba un vestido negro y volaba en su jigglypuff. Trate de ignorarla, pero ya desde entonces algo me lo impidió.

-Quizás ella me gusta- No sé, si es solo eso. Porque no sé que es estar enamorado. Le he dando tantas vueltas al asunto que hasta trate de hablarlo con red... En una de esa cuantas ocasiones en las cual me habla de sus sentimientos por yellow.

"-Estar enamorado es... Aceptar al otro, quererlo tal cual es y no querer cambiar nada de ella"- eso es lo que menciono. Si lo veo desde el punto de aquel comentario, no estoy enamorado de ella. Porque hay muchas cosas que me gustaría que cambiara...como por ejemplo, sus aires de grandeza, la manía de estafarme cada vez que puede, su obsesión por molestar... ¿es necesario dar más ejemplos?

Por otro lado recurrir a Yellow, es con la única persona que podría hablar abiertamente este tipo de cosas, es una niña confiable, es por ello que decidí preguntarle, obviamente sin darle mucha información del porque, a ver si así me daba una idea de porque tiene tanto apego por Red. Recuerdo que me dijo- "Estar enamorado es... Buscar la felicidad de la otra persona, si no pudiera estar con Red... Estaría siempre pendiente de que fuera feliz, si él lo es yo también lo seré".- La verdad es que ahora no se qué pensar. Puede que este enamorado, si lo veo como ella lo dice. Aun que no somos nada me gusta vela feliz, pero odio cuando es a costa de mi bolsillo gracias a sus engaños.

Esa chica es un dolor de cabeza, -"si, estar enamorado es un completo dolor de cabeza"- una vez oí a Gold decirlo. Quizás sea así... Cuando estoy con ella creó que soy "feliz" pero cuando trata de obtener algo de mi... Esa chica se vuelve un dolor de cabeza.

Me preguntó ¿como hizo Silver para aguantarla durante toda su niñez? ¿Es que acaso ella no era así? Y si acaso ¿el también está enamorado de Blue? No lo creo, para él es una pérdida de tiempo estas cosas, tiene un cierto parecido a mi... Pero el catalogo a esto del enamoramiento como " un estado mental" Tal vez es eso, pero no creo estar loco...

Sinceramente ya no quería más puntos de vista sobre este tema, en mi cabeza ronda cada cuanta frase me dijeron, como Cristal "Estar enamorado es cuando miras de una nueva manera a aquella persona" o Ruby "uno se da cuenta cuando comienza a sentir celos, cuando uno quiere a esa persona solo para uno mismo" Quizás esta en lo correcto, me gusta Blue desde que la conocí, pero hasta hace un tiempo atrás he dejado de verla como esa simple chica que molesta a todos. Nunca pensé ser tan egoísta o celoso, pero si, la quiero solo para mí y me molesta cuando Gold se acerca mucho a ella.

Cabe mencionar que no les pregunte nada por el estilo, es solo que todos andan tan embobados con esto, ya no puedo contra este tema. Podría seguir divagando entre palabras y frases pero no.

-Green, cariño~ ¿qué haces? ¿Me extrañaste verdad?- dijo ella colgándose a mi cuello. Aquí es donde toda esa paz y tranquilidad termina.

-no seas tan molesta- le respondí tratando que quitármela.

-Green, ¿quieres salir hoy? Ya que Yellow sale con red no tengo a alguien que me acompañe de compras- me pidió- además no vendrán muchos retadores por hoy

-No me gusta ir de compras- le dije, para luego tomar el libro sobre mi escritorio.

-¿y qué es lo que te gusta hacer?- pregunto curiosa- bueno aparte de esto...- agrego mirando el entorno- no creo que mucho...-

Yo simplemente no le respondí, me acomode en el sofá y abrí el libro justo a la mitad, no me agrada la idea de siempre ser frio, pero es algo que se volvió parte de mi.

-Eres imposible- me dijo, saco unos chocolates del escritorio y camino en mi dirección, se acomodo a mi lado recostándose en el sofá, con su cabeza en mis piernas. - ¿Cuánto te falta para terminar?- Me miro curiosa abriendo la bolsa de chocolates

-No lo sé, ¿por qué insistes tanto?- me sorprende su forma de ser, este lugar es tan mío como de ella, no sé cuánto tiempo llevamos así, pero ya es una costumbre pasar las tardes juntos, ya es costumbre verla cada día, se volvió una costumbre esperar hasta su hora de llegada y hacer la misma rutina.

-No es por nada en especial- sonrió, mientras se acurrucaba. Su respiración se volvía lenta y la mano que sujetaba el paquete comenzaba a ceder... yo solo sonreí y con una caricia acomode su cabello.

Estar enamorado es... Cuando te das cuenta que necesitas estar cerca de aquella persona, es cuando buscas alguna escusa para hablar con ella, es cuando buscas su afecto, es cuando necesitas de su presencia y cuando buscas su felicidad. Estar enamorado... Es eso y mucho más

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría enamorado de ella, me hubiera reído en su cara y le diría que está loco o algo así.

Pero ahora cada vez que escuchó su nombre, o su voz. Mi pulso se acelera, mis pupilas se dilatan, un ligero rubor cubre mis pálidas mejillas y una leve sensación de desesperación aparece.

Quizás... Si este enamorado. Pero este es el tipo de cosas que ella nunca sabrá.

Hola ¿que tal? ha pasado un tiempo desde que no nos leemos querido lector J! Hoy traje una pequeña reflexión "Que es estar enamorado", la verdad es que yo no tengo ni idea :v en fin, ya estoy de vuelta con mis Oldrivalshipping y pienso escribir mucho mas Agencyshipping.

A mis lectores de "invierno" ya actualizare. PERDOOOON por abandonarlos así D;

RW?


End file.
